Más que amigos
by Miyu Sakuma Kujo
Summary: Sora siempre ha tenido muy buenos recuerdos en su isla natal,después de que Kairi abandonase su hogar,Sora siguió viviendo en la isla donde estaba llena de recuerdos. El calor ha llegado y Sora ha quedado con Riku para ir a la playa,al llegar tarde Riku va a buscarle,pero después de la playa Sora decide invitarle a su casa sabiendo que estarán solos. ¿Qué sucederá?


El aire de mar salado de la isla es agradable,las nubes se mueven tranquilamente,mientras el viento podía acariciarte suavemente el cabello sobre todo si estabas cerca de la ventana,que en mi caso eso me sucedía a mi durmiendo plácidamente en mi habitación. Mi vida en esta isla está llena de recuerdos buenos junto con mi mejor amigo Riku y Kairi,pero pasados unos años,Kairi decidió marcharse de la isla para hacer su vida en otro lado,mientras que yo tuve que quedarme en mi casa,no podía abandonar el lugar en dónde había crecido.

Dejando de lado mis recuerdos,hoy hacía una calor que te podrías achicharrar,se nota que había llegado el verano pero eso a mí no me importaba,yo seguía durmiendo y tenía el día vago. Mi madre se había marchado de vacaciones a la isla vecina así que me dejaron la casa para mí solo siempre y cuando tuviera cuidado en tema de hacer la comida y etc. En mi balcón pude escuchar una voz llamándome a gritos así que me desperté como pude y miré,era Riku y no parecía estar muy contento.

**-¡Sora! ¡Llevo media hora esperándote y no has venido! ¿Qué haces todavía durmiendo? ¡Baja de una vez!.- **Gritó Riku,y me desperté corriendo no me había acordado que había quedado con él para ir a la playa porque hacía buen tiempo,así que con toda la prisa del mundo me puse el bañador dejando mi habitación patas arriba y vistiéndome como pude. Iba con tal prisa que casi me mato por las escaleras,después de casi ver mi muerte por el pasillo,salí de casa.

**-H-Hola Riku...¡Lo siento me quedé dormido jajaja!.-** Al saludarle la expresión de Riku no había cambiado,aquellos ojos verdes se clavaban de forma muy asesina,y me asusté un poco,siempre tiene esa mirada tan seria que cualquier persona que no le conociese pensaría que siempre está enfadado.

**-Alégrate de que sé dónde está tu casa y que tengo paciencia porque entonces ya me habría ido solo a la playa,en fin no importa,la próxima vez intenta no dormirte,vago.-** Contestó serio mientras me dió un golpecito en la frente sin llegar a hacerme mucho daño. Acto seguido nos dirigíamos a la playa que no estaba muy lejos de mi casa,como no tenía nadie en casa podría aprovechar en invitarle a comer ya que quería que él probase mi comida casera,cuando estaba mi madre pocas veces me dejaba invitarle a no ser que ella estubiera de buen humor.

Mientras caminábamos,quería sacarle el tema,pero con esa expresión que siempre tenía me costaba decirle las cosas a pesar de que erámos muy buenos amigos,así que intenté enfrentarme al miedo y se lo dije.

**-Escucha Riku,mi madre se fué una semana de vacaciones en la isla vecina,y como estoy solo en casa,había pensado en invitarte a comer así también nos saldría mucho más barato. ¿Qué opinas?.-** Pregunté un poco vergonzoso mientras desviaba mi mirada varias veces.

Al preguntarle aún me miraba con aquella cara tan seria,pero asintió con la cabeza dándome señal en que le parecía buena idea,me alegré mucho que quisiera venir a comer conmigo,ya que tampoco quería comer solo. Poco rato después habíamos llegado a la playa,pensaba que habría mucha más gente,había alguna que otra familia en zonas apartadas. Miré en dónde nos podríamos colocar y vi un lugar perfecto,así que puse mi toalla en la arena y ya me puse cómodo,mientras que Riku me había seguido e hizo lo mismo.

Luego de habernos puesto cómodos me quité la ropa,quedándome en bañador y acto seguido quise ir a la agua pero Riku me detuvo.

**-De eso nada Sora,primero ponte la crema o vas a estar peor que una gamba y tampoco es bueno para la piel,así que quietecito.-** Dijo Riku mientras sacó la crema,él tampoco quería quemarse ya que su piel era muy blanca y daría pena que se le quemase.

**-Está bien,déjame que te la ponga yo primero,que tu piel es más importante que la mía.- **Me ofrecí mientras cogí el pote de crema,para hacer la gracia cogí el chorro de crema y le dibuje un sol en la espalda,me resultaba tan divertido que empezé a reírme pero ya no fué tan divertido cuando Riku me miraba. **-Vale perdón...¡No lo volveré a hacer!.-** Me disculpé,acto seguido le puse crema por la cara y las demás partes del cuerpo se lo hizo él mismo. Poco rato después me lo hizo a mi,y en la cara,así que varios minutos después nos fuimos al agua.

Riku nadaba mucho mejor que yo por su condición física,a veces le envidiaba,solía ganarme también en peleas de cuerpo a cuerpo,era normal él era mucho más mayor que yo. Cuando salió del agua no evité sonrojarme un poco,r-r-realmente se veía bastante sexy y cabía reconocerlo,no quería que se diera cuenta ante mi reacción,ya que él me gustaba y mucho pero nunca he llegado a decírselo,mejor dejarlo así las cosas,prefiero no perder su amistad.

Poco después salimos del agua para tomar un poco el sol,así que fuimos a las toallas y nos tumbamos,el sol realmente no molestaba mucho y era agradable,antes de ir a comer podríamos echar una pequeña siesta ya que era temprano,no podía preocuparme ya que Riku había llevado una sombrilla para que no nos quemásemos. Me quedé dormido un buen rato,y empezé a tener un sueño.

Soñaba que aún seguía tumbado en la toalla,y que me despertaba,al hacerlo tenía a Riku encima de mí mirándome fijamente,y yo me sonrojaba como un tomate,estaba demasiado cerca casi sintiendo como sus labios rozaban los míos y que en el oído me susurraba suavemente mi nombre,un pequeño escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo,eso hizo que mi sueño se fuera al garete,despertándome deprisa.

**-¿Estás bien,Sora? Pensaba que tenías una pesadilla.-** Se preocupó un poco Riku al verme tan rojo.

**-¡No es nada,gracias por preocuparte!.- **Contesté,vi como los ojos de Riku se dirigían hacía mi...¿entrepierna? yo sorprendido miré y vi como se podía apreciar un pequeño bulto,y rápidamente me tapé como pude. **-¡NO MIRES RIKU! ¡NO ES NADA,NO LO MIRES!.- **Grité todo nervioso y sonrojado. Mierda. Él lo ha visto y no quiero que piense lo que no es,ahora no podré estar tranquilamente a su lado como lo he hecho hace un rato,tierra trágame.

**-Tranquilo ya no te miro más,no te preocupes,hemos dormido mucho en verdad. En un rato vamos a comer,empiezo a tener un poco de hambre.-** Murmuró tan tranquilo Riku,como si nada hubiese pasado y en parte eso me relajó bastante.

Ambos recogimos las toallas,sacudiéndolas un poco para quitar toda la arena que había pegada en ellas,sin descontar que nosotros supongo que estaríamos llenos de tierra por todas partes,así que sería buena idea ducharnos después de comer. Poco rato después,volvimos a hacer ese pequeño recorrido de antes,mientras yo me comía el coco en que estaría pensando Riku,no quiero que tenga ideas equivocadas de mí,quizá piense que estaría soñando con Kairi...No me extrañaría...Él pensó que ella y yo tendríamos algo,pero a estas alturas no tendría sentido ya que Kairi no está con nosotros.

Llegamos a mi casa,abrí la puerta y cedí paso a Riku ya que era el invitado,como tenía que preparar la comida decidí comentárselo.

**-Riku,hoy prepararé la comida así que por el momento puedes ducharte tú primero,yo pondré todas las toallas en la lavadora y yo esperaré. Tómate el tiempo que quieras.-** Parecía que le gustaba la idea y cogió de su mochila ropa de recambio,sabiendo que se acabaría duchándose en mi casa. Se dirigió al cuarto de baño y me quedé sentado pensando en que podría hacer de comer,después de comerme mucho el coco decidí preparar unos pocos espaguetis ya que eso no era tan complicado y tampoco tardaba mucho en hacerse.

Pocos minutos después,los espaguetis ya estaban cocidos y los escurrí en el colador,cuando Riku había salido de la ducha preparé la comida en la mesa.

Parecía ser que a Riku le gustaba mi comida y eso me alegraba,él me miraba a ratos y se reía. Me sobresalté sonrojado y frunciendo el ceño.

**-¿Qué te pasa,qué te hace tanta gracia?.-** Pregunté un poco enfadado.

**-Nada,pensaba que con lo torpe que eres no sabrías cocinar y me había preocupado,pero ya veo que poco a poco has madurado pero no del todo.-** Contestó riéndose mientras seguía comiendo.

Había terminado de comer y dejé el plato dónde estaba,y acto seguido cogí mi ropa dirigiéndome hacía la ducha.

**-Baka! bleeeh!.-** Le saqué la lengua.

Unos pocos minutos después,no veía a Riku por ninguna parte, me preguntaba dónde se había ido,teníamos dos cuartos de baño en la casa así que seguramente habrá ido al lavabo,aprovechando que él no estaba y supongo que tardaría,vi su ropa usada en el suelo y no dudé en cogerla. Creo que mi subsconsciente me la estaba jugando,así que me tumbé en el gran sofá del comedor oliendo su camiseta mientras metí mi mano dentro del pantalón incluyendo dentro de los bóxers, y empezé a masturbarme lentamente,murmurando excitado el nombre de Riku,sin percatarme de que él estaba detrás de mí observando sigilosamente y se rió.

**-No sabía que tuvieras estos fetiches tan raros,Sora.- **Dijo medio riéndose. Me levanté a toda prisa al escuchar su voz y escondí su camiseta sonrojado y nervioso,¡mira que soy idiota!,¿¡cómo se me ocurre hacer esto sabiendo que está Riku en casa!?

**-N-no es lo que parece...Sólo es que yo...yo...-** Bajé mi mirada super sonrojado,ahora sí que no podía ni mirarle a la cara,seguro que piensa que soy raro. Noté como Riku se puso delante de mí,empujándome en el sofá y él encima mío.

**-Yo no soy tan tonto como tu crees, piensas que lo que ví antes en la playa era porque yo pensaba que habías soñado con Kairi ¿no?. Te conozco de mucho tiempo Sora, y sé como reaccionas estando a mi lado, y ya me he dado cuenta, también es mi culpa por no decirte nada. Pero sin que te des cuenta,me seduces inconscientemente,por eso me has invitado a tu casa,sabiendo que algo así pasaría. ¿Verdad?. Te gusto tanto que hasta coges mi prenda de ropa y la hueles mientras te masturbas pensando en mí.-** Murmuró Riku aún más serio,pero con una pequeña sonrisa pícara,no me esperaba que él dijera eso,no sabía como reaccionar.

**-E-esto Riku...y-y-yo no quería que supieras esto de mí,sé que no me he atrevido a decirte que te amo pero...-** Sin dejarme que terminase la palabra él se acercó mucho más y empezó a besarme por sorpresa mía, él cada vez profundizaba más el beso,llegando a que poco a poco yo me excitase,y jadeando lentamente acompañandolo también de pequeños gemidos.

Notaba como la lengua de Riku jugaba con la mía entrelazándola sensualmente,se sentía bien y extraño al mismo tiempo,me dejé llevar por aquella extraña y placentera sensación. Poco después nuestros labios se separaron dejando un largo hilillo de saliva y yo le miraba con los ojos entreabiertos y sonrojado.

**-Gimes bien Sora...pero esto aquí aún no ha acabado.-** Me susurró en la oreja,acto seguido la mordió mientras subía mi camiseta mostrando mis rosados pezones duros,me tapé la cara por la vergüenza,no me imaginaba que Riku fuera así realmente no podía negar que me gustaba. Luego después noté su lengua lamiéndolos y yo gimiendo sensualmente,después fué lamiendo por mi vientre llegando casi cerca de mi entrepierna,donde se apreciaba un pequeño y duro bulto.

**-R...Riku...ngh ~~...-** Gemí entrecortado,viendo como Riku me bajaba el pantalón junto los bóxers,viendo como mi miembro estaba duro y un poco húmedo.

Mi respiración cada vez era más acelerada,le observaba con los ojos entreabiertos, mi cara estaba sonrojada. Ví como me estaba mirando y riéndose pícaramente.

**-Estas duro ¿eh? creo que tendremos que jugar con tu "amiga" que está deseando a que le haga caso.-** Dijo mientras empezó a masturbarme lentamente,se notaba un tanto raro pero me gustaba la sensación,poco a poco mi mente empezaba a nublarse,me gustaba el tacto de la mano de Riku cogiendo mi miembro,cada gemido que soltaba se entrecortaba,y decidí abrirme un poco más de piernas dejando ver claramente mi entrada. En eso Riku,lamió uno de sus dedos y lo introdujo en mi entrada y yo me sobresalté un poco.

**-R-Riku s-s-se siente raro y d-d-duele...-** Murmuré entrecortado,mientras mi respiración cada vez variaba,para calmarme lamió mi miembro de arriba a abajo seguidamente movía sus dos dedos dentro de mí,esto ya era demasiado,me aferraba a su cabeza suavemente.** -Q-quiero tenerla dentro de mí,Riku...- **Dije sin más todo excitado,ya no podía esperar más,quería sentir a Riku dentro mío.

Riku estaba igual de excitado que yo,así que dejó de lamer mi miembro y sacó sus dedos de mi entrada,a lo que se tumbó y me miró.

**-Primero habrá que lubricarla o te dolerá así que ponte encima mío,mientras yo sigo lubricando tu entrada.-** Dijo sin más, a lo que hicimos un 69 un tanto vergonzoso para mí,le bajé un poco sus bóxers haciendo que se viera su miembro duro,a lo que me sonrojé ya que era mucho más grande que el mío. Al notar como los dedos de Riku seguían jugando con mi entrada,empezé a lamerlo todo excitado.

Varios minutos después,me dí la vuelta mirando a Riku todo sonrojado,cogiéndole su miembro y poco a poco empezé a meterlo dentro de mi entrada,notaba pequeños pinchazos suaves por mi espalda y me curvé un poco,me dolía un poco pero quería aguantar hasta el final,aferraba fuertemente la camiseta de Riku a medida que seguía bajando,teniendo así todo su miembro dentro mío,soltando un largo gemido.

Me quedé parado por unos segundos ya que sentía un poco de dolor,y quería acostumbrarme,Riku me miraba todo serio y al ver que no me movía,empezó a embestirme poco a poco moviendo de arriba a abajo sus caderas,un pequeño hilillo de saliva resbalaba por mi boca haciendo que gimiera mucho más fuerte sintiendo que él me miraba cada vez que embestía más fuerte,mi miembro se puso cada vez más duro y más húmedo.

**-R-Riku...! ~~.- **Gemí agitado,así notando como la mano de Riku masturbava mi miembro mientras yo le observaba con los ojos entreabiertos y las mejillas sonrojadas,este placer era demasiado y quería más y más. Ambos decidimos cambiar de posición,quedándome de cuatro patas y volvió a embestirme pero esta vez fué más fuerte,me aferré al sofá como pude,gimiendo cada vez más descontrolado,si seguía a este ritmo podría venirme antes que él y eso no quería.

**-¿Te gusta eh,Sora? No te vas a correr hasta que yo te lo diga...-** Decía Riku con la voz excitada y algo entrecortada,era la primera vez que escuchaba sus gemidos y esa forma de hablar,haciendo que me excitase más,después de probar varias posturas distintas,para acabar,me quedé tumbado en el sofá mirando a Riku teniendo mis piernas un poco levantadas mientras él seguía embistiéndome,apoyé mis manos sobre sus anchos hombros haciendo que mis labios y los suyos volvieran a juntarse esta vez más sensual entrelazando salvajemente nuestras lenguas,para luego separarnos y apreciar un pequeño puentecillo de saliva.

**-T-te amo R-Riku...-** Solté todo entrecortado.

**-Y-yo también te amo,Sora...-** Me respondió con voz mucho más agitada. **-S-sora me vengo!...- **Exclamó soltando un largo gemido apretando sus dientes mientras que yo me vine al mismo tiempo que él,ambos acabamos exhaustos y sucios,respirando con normalidad y Riku estando encima de mí sudando.

**-Se sentía bien teniendóte dentro de mí...Me ha gustado y mucho.-** Murmuré cansado mientras me apegué a Riku como pude,apreciándose mi sonrojo en las mejillas y sonriendo un poco. Riku se levantó y volvió a tener esa expresión seria.

**-La próxima vez,intenta no hacer eso de antes,daba un poco de mal rollo...Si querías hacer esto y lo otro habérmelo dicho,ya que yo tenía las mismas ganas que tú.-** Me dijo todo tranquilo sin cambiar su expresión de la cara.

Me puse más rojo que el tomate,encurbándome y frunciendo el ceño,cogí el primer cojín que vi en el sofá y se lo tiré en la cara.

**-¡Idiota! ¡Si lo llego a saber no hubiera hecho nada! BLEEEH! ¡Y yo que sabía! ¡Riku idiota! ¡He pasado vergüenza para nada! ¡Encima me duele el culo y no puedo levantarme,baka!.-** Grité todo nervioso,no me esperaba esto podría habermelo dicho en un principio en vez de haberme comido tanto el coco.

Riku suspiró después de haber recibido el cojín en toda la cara,a lo que empezó a acariciar la cabeza suavemente y riéndose pícaramente.

**-Estabas mucho más mono cuando gemías de esa forma, se te veía adorable, ¿quieres hacerlo otra vez?.-** Preguntó mientras se acercó a mi besándome sensualmente y poniéndose encima mío.

**-O-oye espera Riku,si lo hemos hecho hace nada! R-Riku...Rikuuuu!.- **Después de haber insistido en que no lo hicieramos de nuevo,Riku era mucho más cabezota que yo y acabamos haciéndolo hasta que anocheció,de tanto cansancio me quedé dormido y a pesar de eso,él quería más.

**FIN**

**Bueno aquí mi primer fic de Riku x Sora,amo tanto a esta pareja! *_* Este fic se lo dedico a mi novia: Kami63!**

**Perdonadme si he sido muy explícita o bizarra,pero tenía que hacer a Riku de aquella manera tan sensual! *hemorragia***

**Nos vemos en el próximo fic!**

**Ja ne!**


End file.
